<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuki's Boring Evening by TheKeyboardPoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709561">Yuki's Boring Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet'>TheKeyboardPoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a boring evening for Yuki, until Kiyoteru returned from convenience store...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiyama Kiyoteru &amp; Kaai Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuki's Boring Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a rainy evening today, and Yuki just laying on the sofa, watching a weird cooking show on TV. Since it's raining, Yuki couldn't go outside to play together with her friends in the park.</p>
<p>"And now we're going to cook...(snores)"</p>
<p>What kind of cooking show is this? Yuki thought.</p>
<p>Yuki was so bored. Her foster father, Kiyoteru still not returned yet from the convenience store. Only her was in the house right now.</p>
<p>Creak!</p>
<p>Yuki just heard someone opened the front door. It was Kiyoteru who opened the door.</p>
<p>"Yuki-chan!" Kiyoteru greeted her as he placed his umbrella at the umbrella stand.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" Yuki raised her from the sofa.</p>
<p>"Bored today?" Kiyoteru asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's raining and i can't go outside to play with my friends" Yuki answered.</p>
<p>"It's okay, i got some ice creams for you!" Kiyoteru smiled as he gave her an ice cream. "It's a limited edition ice cream, you know?"</p>
<p>Kiyoteru just bought an apple pie ice cream for Yuki.</p>
<p>"Special edition? Thanks dad!" Yuki was excited as they then ate their ice creams in peace.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>